Snakes
by agent curly
Summary: Evil is over powering good, is there anyone of a pure heart and mind to save the Wizarding World. This is a story where enemy's turn into hero's and lie's and betrayal might tear friendships apart. Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot.
1. A Plan! A Paronoid Harry! A Visitor!

**Summery **

Evil is over powering good, is there anyone of a pure heart and mind to save the wizarding world.

It has been over two years since the down fall of all the death eaters and of course the late Lord Voldemort. Many of the captured death eaters were sent to Azkaban and or sentenced to the kiss but, the rest went into hiding and have been planning of ways to make sure their Lord didn't die in vain. Apparently they combined wizard and muggle (yes muggle) ideas to bring the savior of the world to his knees by destroying those closest to him. One Lord Malfoy left his family after feeling betrayed by his wife and son and took the place of new dark lord (but without the title since he and others believed their could only be one dark lord) with some death eater he really couldn't care less mentioned something about mutant snakes or charmed snakes. He being half-blood saw and heard of films that involved creatures being mutated into gigantic monsters. Malfoy being a slytherin couldn't resist the temptation of having a giant basilisk running around killing the worthless scum in the world (muggle borns half-bloods and blood traitors, sound familiar). After two years they finally had a break through and are ready to bring the-boy-who-lived and the wizarding world to shreds.

* * *

**Harry Potter was in Hermione Granger's office (in the ministry).**

"Hermione I haven't seen Ron since after we graduated what if something happened what if." Harry rambled before Hermione put her hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Harry. Your. Being. Paranoid. And we see Ron every day in the Daily Prophet, and The Quibbler, (after graduating in their 8th year Ron became a professional quidditch keeper for the Cuddly Cannons) his fine although sometimes I wish he didn't become a quidditch player he has a big enough ego already." Harry tried to stifle a giggle but ended up laughing and literally rolling on the floor, knowing he really couldn't argue with that logic. After Harry finally composed himself (after like 6 minutes later) he spoke. "Fine it's just I miss them (the weasleys oh btw Fred isn't dead)." "By them do you mean Ginny?" Harry cheeks were now a light pink. "Noooo." He stuttered. "Yea sure you don't anyway I know you like her and don't you dare lie to me and say you don't because we both know its bullshit." Harry stared down finding his shoes particularly interesting right now. "I'm sorry Harry its just you like her so ask her to go out with you its been two years since the war and you still don't have the courage to ask her," "Mione." Harry started but Hermione was yet to be finished. "I just want you to be happy but, you get in your own way Harry." She finished. "Thanks Mione." Harry said getting up and walking over to put his arms around her in a heart warming hug that if there was a audience there would be a huge awe. They stood in silence when suddenly "Hey Gr. Oh interrupting something am I" said a tall blonde smirking his usual smirk at two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

* * *

**Still at Hermione's office**

"What do you want Malfoy." Both Harry and Hermione said in union.

"What no hello wow people are so rude now a days," Draco Malfoy said with an almost grin key word almost.

"Malfoy if you have no business here LEAVE." stated Harry.

"Oh but I do so you and Granger will have to wait before you start sticking," started Malfoy when. S-L-A-P.

"Oww, can't you take a joke Granger and what is it with you hitting my perfect skin I mean I know you're jealous you are not as pretty as this, points to his face, but you don't have to be so violent." Putting her arms over her chest she says "Malfoy what do you want and please get to the point my shift is about to end." "I came for the documents you know the ones about the spew thingy." She gets the files and says "Here and its S.P.E.W." "Whatever oh and Granger, Potter really you can do so much better."

"Malfoy GET OUT", three guesses on who yelled that.

"Fine you don't have to get your knickers in a twist Potter. Good bye Granger, and Potter do me a favor and jump off a cliff." Just as he said that he rushed out the door. Breathing heavily Harry spoke "How in the world did he become an Auror."

Hermione looked at the now disheveled Harry and laughed before she replied with "I simply don't know."

* * *

**At Harry and Hermione's apartment.**

In the living room Harry sat on a brown leather armchair staring of to space.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Hermione screamed trying to get his attention.

"Oh what?"

"Nothing, any how I was wondering if you are okay with what happened." Hermione lied wanting to know how Harry would react to what she was about to say next.

"What happened exactly?" he replied clueless to what she was speaking of.

"Didn't Ron send you the letter you know the one of Ginny (Harry suddenly interested stares at her intently) falling of her broom spraining her arm."

"What! How is she? Where is she?" questioned Harry.

"Wow slow down there tiger she's fine but if she was per say in Saint Mungos being tested on like a lab rat what would you do."

"Well wait a minute," said Harry finally catching up to what she was doing. "Not funny Mione, Ginny isn't hurt is she?" says Harry trying to give her a death glare\ irritated look.

"Fine and don't look at me like that." She said finally giving up, for now at least.

"Mione for the thousandth time I Do Not like Ginny."

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like sure. "Than whom do you like?"

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Mione asked who I like I obviously cant say who but I can try this.

I stood up stared her right in the eye and spoke in a soft yet mysterious tone. "You tell me." She stared at me probably wondering what I was playing at. She sat down on a red loveseat across from the chair I sat moments ago and crossed her arms over her chest. "Luna?" she answered. Hmm… Luna she is pretty and kind but no I don't think I can like her more than a friend. "Nope" I said popping the p.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Is she a Gryffindor" might as well start with what house she was in.

"I don't think so guess." Seriously that's what he says wow I am going to keep trying.

"Hannah?" I say wonder if it's Not Luna so hmm… wonder who it is a HufflePuff.

"Nope."

"Please tell me its not Cho Chang."

Harry snorts at this comment "Please as if."

Whew thank the lord, hmm… might as well get a joke out of this.

"Is it Pansy." Harry doubles over grabs his stomach and pretends to regergetate his lunch.

"Seriously?" he says.

"No I am not Sirius, Harry im Hermione." I reply.

"Ha ha ha so funny" replies Harry with a dull sarcastic voice.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I'm just going to tell her I mean I guess. Over the year I began seeing Hermione in a commpletely different light. Her amber eyes you can stare off into them and get lost with in them, her curly caramel colored hair, how she's not afraid to speak her mind, I can go on forever.

"Hermione it's."

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Bang. Bang. The sound of the doorbell and banging on the door sounded.

"I will go get it," I said rushing I was practically embarrassing myself why does it matter any ways.

I reach, turn the knob and am shocked to find….


	2. Harry, Hermione, a wolf, and a child

**Still Harry's P.O.V. **

"Remus, Teddy what are you to doing here?" I say letting them inside into the living room. Where there was no Hermione, hmm.

"I came to ask if Teddy could stay for a couple of days." Remus said sitting down on a leather arm chair.

I was about to ask 'Why he would want Teddy to stay' when Teddy suddenly shot up and dashed his arms wide open ready to be picked up by Hermione.

"Mione can I pwetty please stay with you," he said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Teddy what are you doing here." She asked perplexed

"Well Hermione since its almost that time so, I was wondering if you could take Teddy in and care for him till I regain my strength," Remus told Hermione.

"Of course he can stay Remus you're family." I told Remus sincerely. I always thought of him as an uncle.

"Yea totally Remus will take care of this wittle angel." Hermione cooed and started tickling him under the chin.

"Good, Mione can you take Teddy to bed he should already be a sleep." Remus said.

He sounds like his trying to get her to leave. He stares at me giving me a look that says "We need to talk or Get her out of here."

"Mione take Teddy to the spare bedroom and wait till he falls asleep."

"Okay come on." She says taking teddy to the room.

"What's the Problem?" I get straight to the point.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

That was strange yes strange, indeed what are they talking about.

"Here you go Teddy let me put your pjammas on." I said waving my wand and turning Teddy's Red T-shirt with a Griffin on it, and dark blue shorts into footie pj's covered with Blue and Red collored Griffin's.

"Thanks Mione. Can you tell me a story so I can fall asleep pwetty please."

"Okay I'll tell you about the time Harry got the Pliosopher's stone."

"Nooo you already told me that one tell me another."

Yesh, fine lets see the ooh I got one. "What about the time when Harry, Ron, and I were in our fourth year at Hogwarts. Would you like that one?" serously he is so picky.

"Yes I like that one that was the year uncle Harry fought a dragon right."

"Yes it is and the story began like this…"

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Nothing, Nothing is wrong I hope," he whispered so lightly the last part twas almost as if he didn't say it.

Did you tell Mia -Remus

Tell her what –Harry

Oh nothing just that you oh I don't know fancy her for who knows how long.-R

Harry got nervous and started stuttering.

What me like Mione as as if –H

Remus gave him a nonbelieving look.

Mhmp-Remus

**Harry's POV**

Remus is in the living room while Hermione is reading Teddy a bedtime story to fall asleep.

'Any way I also came to ask a favor of you.' -Remus said. I think I saw a bit of sympathy in his eyes. I wonder if his alright.

'Yes.' I said begging him to go on.

'Well I visited Sirius the other day in Saint Mungos and I think he would appreciate it if you go to see him, he looks torn apart.' –R

Sirius was crucioed by Bellatrix (instead of killing him he got crucioed) and became a **bit **unstable and then during the war he finally lost it when he saw me at the dark lords feet dead. I feel like its all my fault. My face droped. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek.

'I'll visit him tommorrow.' I said my voice creaked. I wiped the tears from my eyes and faked an undisturbed extirior.

Very well lets go check on Teddy. –Remus got up and on the way had the palm of his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

**Hermione's POV**

'So then Harry had to go to Moaning Myrtle's labratory to get the clue to open.' I was about to say what happened afterwards but, I heard a soft snoring; I looked up too see he had fallen asleep. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead goodnight. I was just getting out the door when I bumped into Harry. I closed the door and stepped into the hallway.

'Shh. His asleep.' I tell them.

'Oh do you mind if I go and say good night.' –Remus

'Dare you ask.' I reply opening the door letting him in.

**6minutes later**

Remus bids his good bye and goes. I feel sad knowing he is probably going to go into total lockdown in the Shrieking Shack. Harry and I go to our own rooms to peacefully sleep the night away.


	3. Draco and Blaze know Lucious Watch Out

**Deep in Malfoy Manor is Draco Malfoy sleeping peacefully well was.**

**Blaze's P.O.V**

"DRACO! OPEN! This Door NOW!" yells Draco's best friend ever.

I suddenly here a muffled 'Urgh, What do you want at this blasted hour," and some shuffling towards the door.

Draco opens the door hair dishevled in a white shirt and boxer's

'What do you want Blaze,' Draco says scornfully with a yawn clearly not happy with being a waken,'and it better be good if you're waking me up at (checks bedside table alarm clock)4:56am"

'Oh are you upset I interrupted your 'beauty' sleep.' My voice filled with sarcasm but, he apparently was too tired to notice.

'Yes. Yes you did. Now get to the point or so help me I'll avada you faster than you can say Slytherin.' He yawns.

'Love you too mate.' I say with humor but apparently he wasn't having any of it he turns back and slams the door.

**10min before…**

**Flashback…**

**I was at my own manor getting a glass of water I looked at the window when argh the dark mark started to burn. I looked back out the window and saw two hooded figures in black dress robes and black cloak's. There was a slight breeze and their hoods fell of before they put them back on I saw a glimpse of the two people who I never wanted to see again I dropped my glass. I closed the window and put wards all over my mansion. I went to the fire place grabbed a handful of blue floo powder threw it in there before yelling 'To Malfoy Manor'**

**End of Flashback…**

'Oh great.' I sigh even when his tired his so stubborn.

I open the door to Draco's room walk to his bed (cast a shield around me knowing if I didn't I'd be dead when he woke up and got hiswand from the bedside table) pointed my wand at him before saying Aguamente and splashed him completely.

ARGGGG YOUR DEAD ZABINI! Yelled Draco completely a waken and drenched.

STOP SCREAMING THERE BIGGER MANNERS AT HAND! I yell at the top of my lungs.

Draco spoke softly and slowly almost stalkingly as a predator would be ready to pounce on an ignorant prey. Fine I'll listen to whatever you have to say but, first give me my wand so I could put a drying and warming charm on me and my bed.

Yea as if he thinks I'm just going to give it to him. I raise my wand wave it and both Draco and his bed are dry.

There now you don't need your wand so sit down and listen mate and when I think you've calmed down I'll give you back your wand. I say taking a small step back. One can never be too sure when trying to get a Malfoy to reason.

Fine. Now oh please tell me Saint Blaze why you woke me up by drenching me in water and took away my wand. Draco says in mockery.

Hmm, Saint Blaze does have a nice ring to it.

Okay sit down. –B

I am sitting down tell me. –D

Okay I'll start with have you noticed the weather. –B

Blaze tell me and quit stalling. –D

I'm not stalling have you notice how the weather has been these past few days. –B

Yea stormy sometimes it rains, there's thunder, some lightning, a tad cloudy. But we're in Britain the weather is always bad this time of year. –D

Well duh but remember in our 6th year remember the day when the weather was just like this. –B

Oh-Draco

Draco looks down upset thinking yet again that the war was his fault. That if maybe he didn't let them in Hogwarts Dumbledor would still be alive and that so many people wouldn't have died in the war. He looks back up hiding his emotions.

Oh no its not possible. –D

Sorry mate but I saw him. –B

Blaze you don't scare me Potter already killed You Know Who. –D

Not Voldemort you imbecile Lucious and that old rag.–Blaze said referring to his dad.

NO! NO! NO! –Draco started muttering and shaking his head

What are we going to do. –B

I am going to finish him he's gone to far and I will kill him.

Dude great plan but how we don't know where there H.Q. is or what they're planning to do. –B

I don't know but, what I do know is I will succeed even if it's the last thing I do. –Draco finishes menacily.


	4. The Conversation and the Eavesdropper

**10:45am at Harry's and Hermione's place**

Harry you'll stay with Teddy today and I'll go to the Minerstry, its not as extreme so as it used to be so, I think they can be able to do it without your help. -HG

Good because this gives me an excuse to have the day off and visit Sirius. –HP

Tell him I say hi. Bye Teddy Bye Harry mwa – Hermione blows them a kiss grabs her bag and jacket before aparting to the Minerstry of Magic.

Harry looks around making sure she's gone before saying : Okay Teddy now that she's gone wanna go out for a test flight. He pulls out a broom and runs to the backyard Teddy running after him. It sort of looks like one of those shows where the adults are so immature.

* * *

**Minerstry of Magic Hermione's P.O.V.**

I'm walking through the halls when I suddenly see Malfoy.

Malfoy turns his head obviously not seeing me before he steps into Blaze's office.

Hmm interesting I look around making sure no one sees before I go to my office which coincedently is next to Blaze. I remove the self portrait of Harry, Ron, and I with the rest of Dumbledor's Army and peaked through the peep hole, Ron "accidentally" made.

I could only hear pieces of the conversation and I didn't really hear much since the conversation was already 5minutes in.

* * *

**Hermione's thoughts- Bold**

Draco- normal

Blaze- italac's

* * *

So let me get this straight YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!

_You don't have one either._

I don't but I though you would, I mean we have what zero information on them. All we know is that they're up to no good.

**No good, what in Merlin's name are they talking about awe great what did they just say.**

_Mate don't worry we'll catch them._

How his HQ is NO WHERE IN THE CHARTS and WE CAN'T TRACE HIS WAND! Not only that but even if we do find it the place probably has wards and guards surrounding the freakin place.

_Calm down Draco maybe we should tell the Minerstry That's the thing your suppose to do and guess what here we are._

Blaze get your head out of the gutter are you insane we can't tell anyone we are already in so much Danger as it is by knowing this.

_Fine but we should at least tell Potter or Granger._

**Potter or Granger, okay I really need to know whats going on and I need to stop thinking they are already talking again.**

_So that's your plan you're nuts, are you trying to DIE!_

No but it's the only plan we got, (sighs) when I said it was gonna be the last thing I'd do I meant it. I am not going to hide away ready for them to start whatever plan they got. We have to find the H.Q. kick some ass and destroy the lot of them before He gets control and its to late to stop him.

_Okay lets get started come to my place after work to see if they left anything than we'll figure out what to do from there._

Fine I gotta go.

**Malfoy leaves and I don't know what they're up to.**

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V of the conversation**

I'm in my office when I hear the creaking of the door. I look up to find my best mate Draco Malfoy probably still stressing about last night.

Dude what are we gonna do. He asks me, does he honestly believe I Blaze Zabini came up with something. I take a minute or so to answer.

I don't know.

You didn't come up with anything did you, you probably slept the night away while I COULDN'T EVEN SLEEP.

That is so true, you know me so well. I say with false sympathy putting my hand to my heart.

He sighs before yelling :So let me get this straight YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!

Well yea but, You don't have one either. I remark slyly. If he thinks I am taking all the blame he better think again.

After a minute or so he finally speaks I thought he had gone mute, guess not.

I don't but I though you would, I mean we have what zero information on them. All we know is that they're up to no good.

That's rough no wonder he is stressing he's talking as if we don't have a chance.

'Your going to find them and their H.Q.' I say but he looks at me unbelievingly. 'Mate don't worry well catch them.' I try getting him to see the positve out come instead of the one where we all end up dead.

He looses his cool yet again and yells: How his H.Q. is NO WHERE IN THE CHARTS and WE CAN'T TRACE HIS WAND! Not only that but even if we do find it the place probably has wards and guards surrounding the freakin place.

Calm down Draco maybe we should tell the Minerstry That's the thing your suppose to do and guess what here we are. Does he get stupider how did he get to be Head Boy at Hogwarts.

He opens his mouth to insult me again. Blaze get your head out of the gutter are you insane we can't tell anyone we are already in so much Danger as it is by knowing this.

Okay we need to tell someone but who, am I seriously thinking this wow lets see what 'Mr I'm So Perfect, I Know Every Thing Thinks.'

Fine but, we should at least tell Potter or Granger.

Really Potter, now I know you lost your marbles I mean Granger's fine and all but are you actually considering them knowing, No Way!

Okay Mr. Perfect whats the plan. I do indeed have to hear this.

I know a potion Snape, taught me a few months ago said it help me. It's a sort of a locating chip all I need is something that belongs to him, which I have, fly over there. Do you think I could 'borrow' a Dragon that will help anyway I burst right through the window Avada any one who's in my way find Lucious Crucio him than kill him slowly and painfully I don't care if I have to do it the muggle way but he will die….

What do you think?

So, That's your plan you're nuts, are you trying to DIE!

'No, but it's the only plan we got, (sighs) when I said it was gonna be the last thing I'd do I meant it. I am not going to hide away ready for them to start whatever plan they got. We have to find the H.Q. kick some ass and destroy the lot of them before He gets control and its to late to stop him.' He says.

I feel miserable thanks a lot my mood was fine till he showed up. I'll help him either way.

Okay lets get started come to my place after work to see if they left anything than we'll figure out what to do from there.

Fine I gotta go.

Yea bye. But my call doesn't reach his ears, he is already out the door.

I take out a quill and a piece of parchment and begin writing my Will. I might need it.


	5. Malfoy and Granger A Distraught Mission

**Draco's P.O.V**

I'm in my office leaning back and staring up at the ceiling wondering if I am doing the right thing. Yes, I do think of the possibilities of saving the world I'm not evil, well totally evil. Don't get me wrong I want to do the right thing but I am certainly not in a million years turning into Potter.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

I look up and see brown-black hideous owl tapping on my window. I stand up from my chair and stroll to the window to open.

**Hoot. Hoot. Hoot.**

Oh shut up!

I take the letter from the owl and shooed it out I don't need any owl droppings.

I open it to fall upon the words.

* * *

_**(Dear Mr. Malfoy May 23, 1997**_

_**We wish to inform you that you shall work a bran new case with Mr. Potter but, as of his resent absence please go to Ms. Granger's office we shall be there in a few moments. You shall be informed of why when we arrive.**_

_**Sincerely The Ministry of Magic. )**_

* * *

Great if they know. No, they can't possibly know can they... Oh forget I have to go and see what they want.

**2minutes later at Hermione's office.**

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I get startled by Malfoy entering my office and sitting on one of my guest chairs putting his feet up like he owned the place.

Malfoy -H

Granger-D

As lovely as seeing you again is do you mind leaving I do indeed have things to do. –H

Oh It's lovely seeing you too (cough not cough) but nope can't do. –D

(rolls eyes and replies with) Why not.

**POP!**

Suddenly two men arrive a tall lean well built man with tan colored skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Height probably 6 and half. Is standing on the the one on the left is about 5,8 has toffee colored skin black hair and blue eyes. Both wearing formal attire.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy thanks for meeting with us you have probably have been informed of your new assignment. You may call me Mr. Williams that is Mr. Hughes. Says the one on the right.

Excuse me but, I am Mr. Draco Malfoy and this is one of my colleges Miss Hermione Granger. Draco says I look down trying to hide the blush on my face.

Oh I apologize Miss Granger. Says Mr. Williams staring at me. I look up still flushed and say.

'Its quite alright but, what new assignment.'

You didn't get the letter it was send to Mr. Malfoy we expected that he told you. – Mr. Hughes

I glare at Malfoy. He just looks down.

I twas um about to tell her the news of getting to work the assignment and all but, I just only arrived a few moments before you arrived. Draco says. I snort and start "coughing"

(Cough lie Cough).

Draco gives me an evil eye and flips his hair back.

Very well any way you and Mr. Malfoy well work together on a mission do you accept.- Mr Williams.

Malfoy and I look at each other give a nod of agreement and accept the mission.

The mission will be to interrogate Mr. Zabini. –Mr Hughes

Wait you want me to interrogate Blaze. He did nothing wrong he is my best mate and I should have known if he did anything and he did not. If you're here trying to accuse him of something he didn't do than forget it cause I will tell you straight if he did or didn't do said thing. Draco states sticking up for Blaze as I would for Harry.

Calm down it is not Mr. Blaze Zabini but his father we caught him just yesterday near the Zabini Manor there was another Death Eater with him but he left before we could identify who he was. –Mr. Hughes.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

My breath caught.

I have to mess this up there is no way they could learn what I know I'll just Obliviate Granger tell them that Zabini wanted to 'kill' Blaze as revenge than tell Blaze the real story to see what the plan is and where we'd go from this.

'We'll do it I, I mean we, will be certain to find out everything we can get from him and give the information to you. But if I may ask, why didn't you ask Blaze for help.'

'Well Mr. Malfoy considering the assignment was originally for you and Mr. Potter and the fact that if we did ask Mr. Zabini Junior for help he might get a bit emotional considering it's his father. Says Mr Williams.

He obviously doesn't know Blaze.

Hermione's eyebrows scrunch up in thought. 'Wait the mission was for Harry and Malfoy.'-HG

'Indeed Ms. Granger but since Mr. Potter won't be able to be here we decided to get you. We know you can get the job done and keep Mr. Malfoy in line while doing it.' Mr. Williams said staring at me as if he knew.

Hermione nods and sends a superior smirk, my smirk, in my direction.

'Sir we should do it today it will be much better than having him wait Death Eaters were trained to fight most potions.' I lied smoothly. I actually didn't know I wasn't the main one but I have had over heard something like it in the manor.

'We would but we umm… (looks down embarrassed) don't have any Vertiserum we should have some made in two days from now.'- Mr. Hughes said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

'No,' I shouted before I could stop myself I just needed to know.

Everyone stares at me and Granger has a look of, she looks like if she's having an argument in her head hmm.

I clear my throat 'What I meant to say is that I have some.' (walks to open the door and mutters an Accio Vertisereum, seconds later a test tube filled with Vertisereum was in his palm)

Malfoy what are you doing with that. –HG

Oh umm… I'll tell you later the point is that we have this (shows test tube to both men) and we can test it today. –DM

You mean tomorrow we have files and other material which Mr. Williams and I have to do. –Mr. Hughes

Great I have to wait twenty-four freaking hours just to get what I want. On the bright side I can tell Blaze the news.

* * *

**After Mr. Hughes and Williams leave.**

'Mmalfoy ccan I um, Hermione looks down not knowing what to say, um Draco cann I um tell you something.' She stuterrs.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

What's wrong with her it looks like she just saw a bull charging at her and did she just call me Draco.

'Yes Granger what's wrong.'

'Lets say I have this friend who overheard something. On accident that she wasn't suppose to hear and I, she she doesn't know what to do.'

'Okay so you are asking me Draco Lucius Malfoy for help who are you and what have you done to Hermione.' What is wrong with her.

'Yes, I am asking you because well what I, I mean what my friend said involved you.' She said staring into my sliver-blue eyes.

'And what did your "friend" hear about me.'

'Well I heard you umm someone say that you were going to kill someone and… well umm.' She finishes.

I gulp she heard.

'So you just admitted that your friend was you and that you heard me say something.' I hear her swallow and her hand goes into her robe pocket.

'Umm. Okay, Yes I heard you. I am so so so sorry but I saw you looking around all disheveled and nervous then you entered Blaze's office. I just I don't know.' She started crying tears were rushing down her cheeks her eyes starting to turn puffy.

I rushed forward and embraced her in my arms we weren't best friends but she was a friend well at least to me, not that I would admit it. I maneuvered us towards the transfigured green couch and sat down. Her head in my chest hugging me not wanting to let go.

'Shh. Hermione I am not going to hurt you, I just want to know how you heard there was a muffulo charm.' I gently started rubbing circles on her back.

We got up and she started pulling me to a portrait arms still surrounding me. She moved the portrait and I saw a hole in the wall. So that's how.

'How, How much did you hear.'-D

' I only heard parts of the conversation.'-H

She told me all she heard and I decided to take her to Blaze.

* * *

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

My door opens and closes I look up and gasp. I did not expect seeing Hermione Granger in Draco's arms.

Dude what happened did hell freeze over. –B

Draco ignores him takes a seat bringing Hermione with him, her sitting on his lap.

It's okay, I promise. Look Hermione I'll tell you everything but, I need you to trust me. –Draco whispers soothingly to her and starts rubbing her back again.

Okay now I know I am dreaming. What did you do to her. –B

I didn't do any thing.-D to B

Now I will tell you everything but you can't tell Potter, Weasley, or anyone promise.-D to H

Hermione nods and snuggles yes snuggles closer to Draco.

After Draco tells Hermione about The Conversation.

'So that it wow and no offense Draco but, that is the Most Stupidest plan I have ever heard and that's saying something considering I know Fred and George.'

'That's what I said see D you need a new plan.'

'Can you two SHUT UP I do not need to hear of what a horrible plan I got. But I do have to tell you something. Your father was captured and its mine and Bookworms job to give him Vertiserum and figure up what he is up to.'

Bookworm.-HG

Yea we have to have secret codes Blaze is Annoying and I am The Charming Dragon.-DM

Shaking her head 'Boys'-Hermione


	6. Drama, Romance, and Anger Brewing

**Harry's and Hermione's Apartment**

Teddy come in here and hide that broom before Mione comes back. –Yelled Harry to Teddy who was still out side flying.

Okay –Teddy

Did you hide it? –Harry

Yeah its under my bed. –Teddy

POP!

Harry and Teddy turn to the fireplace to see Draco Malfoy with his arms all over Hermione.

Mione you brought cousin Dwaco with you yay can we go get ice cream like last time please. –Teddy

Sure squirt but maybe later. –Draco said walking Hermione over to the couch sitting down with her.

Mione is everything all right what is he doing here. –Harry

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Oh umm… (Hermione turns to look at draco) Draco asked about Teddy and I asked if he wanted to come right Draco. –HG

Yeah. –D Malfoy

Okay, anyway Mione I was wondering if you wanted to help out with dinner. –Hp

I would but I just remembered (Hermione stands up grabs Malfoy's wrist) there is something that I forgot to mention Malfoy and I have to talk about our umm… assignment yea assignment come on. -Hermione drags him to her room and slams the door unaware that it didn't close it was open just a little bit but just enough for someone to see. Well sort of.

Hmm… Something's up. I look at Teddy who is sitting on the armchair upside down blood rushing to his head.

Teddy go and play in your room. I'll call you when dinner is ready.

Kay bye –Teddy rushed to his room.

Now that he is gone lets see what you're up too Mione. –Harry says taking out his invisibility cloak which he keeps in his back pocket.

* * *

**Hermione's P.o.V**

I am in my room with Draco Malfoy sitting on my bed.

What was that Granger. –Draco said an amused expression on his face.

Nothing any way what do I tell Harry I can't lie to him.

She said unaware that Harry heard her or that the door mysteriously opened a bit wider than slowly closed entirely.

Tell me about it. I can tell he is already suspicious.

How?-Mione

Seriously. Well one you brought me here. Two all the umm's and you sounding so uncertain might have given it away. Oh and three you are the worst liar I have ever met.-Malfoy said hand on his forehead taking a deep breath.

I think we should tell him. He has a right to know.

Potter does not need to know we discussed this.-DM said standing up and pacing.

But it'll be so much easier and we did not discuss it you just said you can not tell Potter or Weasley than you were talking about those lame codes.

They are not lame!

Yes they are. I mean seriously Bookworm, and Annoying, I can come up with better.

Fine! Your new code name is H.J.G.O. Happy.

H.J. What does that even mean?

It means Hermione Jean Granger the Otter.

Wouldn't that be H.J.G.T.O. and why not me The Otter, Blaze The Serpent and You The Ferret.

Fine! Whatever! Yours and Blaze's names are otter and serpent but I am keeping mine.

Yeah sure. Anyway back to the topic at hand. Harry needs to know he is my Best Friend.-I said rolling my eyes and putting my arms over my chest.

Yeah so what!

Seriously! Argh! I hate you Malfoy.

It didn't seem like that when you were hugging me and sitting on me, snuggling into me, crying onto my shoulder. Some might say you feel the oppisite maybe even like me.

**Scoffs**

'You wish.' I say with as much venom as I can muster. I can not believe that asshole I mean seriously.

He stands up and walks closer to me I gulp and start looking around for a distraction. He steps one more step forward than another. I slowly clear my throat and turn to look at him.

He stares into my eyes and I stare into his, my heart started to quicken and I mentally cursed myself for letting him get to me. He took one more step and we were only centimeters away. He was still staring at me and suddenly flashes of my first year hit me.

_**Flashback**_

_**I saw him after I got all my supplies, all my books, parchment, quills, and other stuff I happened to pick up. I saw him about to enter with a lady, who now I know was his mother. He didn't look half bad he was pretty cute, his eyes were gorgeous and he's hair was well great I use to think only he could pull it off but, if only I knew what a jerk he was back then. I made my way out as soon as he got in and made my way Oliver's where I told my parents to meet after I gave tham the time and directions to walk in.**_

_**It all went down hill that after that the first day I went to Hogwarts he callled me a muggle and started annoying me and after that we've been competing, sometimes I win sometimes he does. But at the end it was usually me. Even though we were both head boy and girl I managed to beat him in my O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. (I guess I stoped thinking of him as cute since then. Well I guess I never really did like him, I just thought I did.)**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Suddenly I was back staring into his eyes which have appeared to have gotten closer. I gulped when I noticed just how close he was now I guess when I was remembering he moved closer or leaned. Oh damn it! I can't think strait. I softly sniff the air. Is he wearing cologn or does he naturally smell this good. Oh darn! Pull your self together Hermione he is the enemy.

He suddenly smirked and made his way back to my bed.

I don't have to wish for something that is already true.-Malfoy said and a faint blush filled my cheeks. Malfoy noticing smirked wider and scoffed.

So anyway we'll talk about 'this' later. If you wanna tell Potter tell him but, just know you are putting him in danger.

Oh please if what we think is true than the first thing they'll do is come after him better for Harry to be prepared.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Okay so I walk into a conversation that gives me no clues what so ever. Just that I maybe in danger so nothing really. Well that and no I don't think so. I mean Mione wouldn't.

Fine. But first, why don't we have a little fun.- Malfoy says and winks he literally winked at my Mione. Oh I am so going to kill him.

I quickly swipe the cloak off of me.

**"What the heck is going on here!"**


	7. She's Gone and I'm Sorry

**Harry's P.O.V.**

'Harry! How dare you sneak up on me. Were you spying on us.'

'Yes and I am glad I did. Now answer my question "What the heck was going on here?".'

_I can not believe her._

'Look Harry we were umm…' Hermione stopped and looked at Malfoy uncertain of what to say.

'Look Potter,'- Malfoy said making me turn and look at him.

He looks at Hermione and nods she nods back.

'I'll tell you what we were doing.'

'Well what was it.'

Malfoy suddenly lets a smirk slide onto his face.

'Gr. Hermione and I are… Dating. Isn't that right Mia.'

_My heart drops. How could she not tell me I can't believe it._

'Is this true Hermione.'

'Nn. Yes it is. I'm sorry Harry. I, I really wanted to tell you but…'

'You don't trust me.' I say a frown on my face.

'That is not true Mal-Draco wouldn't let me. He wanted to wait till the right time.'

'How long.'

'Two weeks.'-The person who stole my best friend from me said.

'Do. Do you love him.'

Hermione looked from me to him than back to me.

'Yes?'-she said.

_My heart shattered. I felt like someone stabbed a wound in my chest, yanked out my heart, then through it on the floor stomping and spitting on it over and over._

'More than you love me.'

'Harry I,'

_I couldn't listen to her any more what's the point._

'You know what I don't care if you want to go out with Malfoy than you can but, I guess you would anyway cause apparently my opinion doesn't seem to matter to you. We have been best friends since we were eleven and you don't even trust me. What a great friend you are.'

_I know it was harsh and I regretted most of it but, I just can't believe her right now. She really has hurt me._

'Harry! You don't mean that do do you.'-she tells me. _I could see her eyes start to water and I instantly started feeling worse._

'I don't know but even if I did and told you, you probably wouldn't care.'

_I don't even know why I said that I am just so angry at her I want to apologize but, I haven't done anything wrong._

'Harry I do care about you. I love you, you are my best friend.'- she said tears already falling down her cheeks.

_I scoff not knowing if I can believe her or not after what she did._

'Yeah well that's what I thought about you and so much more but, I guess I was wrong about you.'- _I say with a little more venom than necessary. _

_I walk towards the door._

'Harry! Don't go.'-she cries out.

_I just walk out and slam the door without even looking back, then I finally let the tears escape my eyes._

'Uncle Harry why where you and Aunty Mione yelling at each other.'

_I jump I didn't see him._

'We were just arguing its nothing anyway I got to go start on dinner.' – _I say walking to the kitchen. Tears flowing out of me. With my heart shattered, part of it behind those doors. Still with her._

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Tears kept rushing down my cheeks. I just lost the person I care about the most. I lost my best friend because I allowed a lie to take over me instead of saying the truth. I let a loud wail excape my mouth and fall to the floor my head in my hands crying. It's all my fault. He, He hates me. He doesn't even trust me.

Warm arms suddenly hug me from behind and than I remember.

'This is All YOUR FAULT!'- I scream/cry standing up and pushing him away.

'Look Hermione I,'

'You what Malfoy don't go telling me that your sorry because if you were you would have stopped him you would have told him the truth!'

He gives me another hug and I don't know what to do I just cry.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Whatever happened a few moments ago with Potter didn't go the way I thought it would. I see Granger crying into my chest for the second time today and I don't like it. I never meant for her and Potter to get into that fight and she only went along with it because I convinced her it was for the best.

'If you want you can come with me. Stay at my place I mean, if you want. That way you don't have to see Potter until tomorrow.'-I say out of sympathy I mean it was kind of, technically my fault.

She looks at me and wipes the tears off of her face.

'You mean it. Can I really?'

'Well it was my fault the least I could do is provide you a place to stay until you are ready to come back.'

She starts to smile then suddenly throws her arms around my neck hugging me. She puts her lips next to my ear and whispers 'thank you'.

'Good just get what you need and we can go as soon as posible.'

'Okay.'

She grabs a small bag and puts her pjamas in then she grabs clothes which I guess are for work tomorrow. She than opens one of the drawers next to the closet and takes out umm… you know what I probably should look away before she starts thinking I'm just some sort of pervert.

'Done, do you mind if I say a quick goodbye before we go.'

'No not at all go ahead I'll wait for you here.'

'Thanks be right back.'

She walks out the door probably looking for Potter.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I'm in the kitchen doing mine and Mio… I clear my troaght Hermione's favorite spaggetii with chicken and mashed potatoes. When I suddenly hear a the door open and someone knocking afterwards. I turn around and see her I would usually smile but I can't.

'Hi.'- Aren't I great way with words.

'Hi, Harry.'

'Dinner's almost done can you get Teddy'

'Oh, what did you make.'

I point to the pots on the stove and the chicken on the counter.

Her eye's quickly brightened for a second than dulled up. She whispered something I don't know what it could have been.

'What was that?'

'I'm leaving.'

My eyes start to tear up and I quickly wipe them away so she wouldn't notice.

'Where? Why?'

'With Malfoy just for today I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk. He offered if I wanted to go and that I could stay with him as long as I wanted so if you realy want me to go than I will. But, for right now I'm just going to stay at his than come back here right after work tomorrow so we can talk about well everythimg.'-She said looking down.

If I thought my heart was broken before it is litteraly crushed now. I shouldn't have said what I did now she thinks I want her gone.

'Okay if that's what you want than I guess you should go we'll talk tomorrow.'

* * *

**Teddy slowly opens the door.**

'Why are you going.'-Teddy

'I'll be back tomorrow sweetie, your uncle and I just got into a small fight and I think it's better if I left for the day.'-she tells him even though we both know it was more than a small fight.

'Uncle Harry said that the fight wasn't a big deal, then you say it was a small fight, so why are you leaving.'- Teddy said whimpering.

'Look Teddy, Hermione and I got into a fight and we need some space to think of what to do next.'

'Mionie please don't go.'

'I'm sorry but it's for the best I'll be back tomorrow right after work.'

Teddy let some tears fall down his cheeks and I felt ten times worse it's my entire fault.

'Harry tell her you don't want her to go away!'-Teddy wailed.

Hermione walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the forehead and whispered 'I'll be back'. She then walks over and hugs me, she whispers 'I'm so sorry, I love you.'

I look at her wanting to open my mouth or do anything to show her that I want her to stay but, it's too late she says goodbye and leaves.

Teddy looks at me and gives me a sad\mad look.

'Why didn't you tell her you wanted her to stay! I hate you!'

He walks over to the fridge pulls out a bowl of cearal and leaves.

I turn the stove off and go to my room suddenly not hungry anymore. Ready for the most dreadful night I have had since before the war.


	8. A wise Draco helping Hermione

**A/N I'm back with another chapter also someone by JSH asked why it was under HG/HP Well It's a Friendship/Supernatural Genre It might change to HG/HP romance but it depends on how the story goes. I was thinking of adding DM to the characters so it can be a HG/HP Friendship and a HG/DM romance but it's just so unnecessary. Any way for those who actually read this author's note Thank You and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Okay so this well be your room you can put your stuff inside then we'll go downstairs for dinner.-Draco said to Hermione**

**Thank you for doing this for me.-Hermione said entering the room and putting her bag besides the door.**

**No problem it was technically my fault so lets head down to the dining room.-Draco said walking down a hallway with Hermione walking right behind him looking at all the portraits and décor.**

**When they finally made it to the kitchen they were surprised to find Blaze.**

**What you doing here Blaze.**

** Well since you weren't at mine to talk about the whole 'your father might be taking over' after work I decided to come over. Whats Granger doing here?**

**She's staying for the night got in a fight with Potter.-DM**

**Must've been one heck of a fight if she wanted to leave with you. Anyway now that she is here it will be easier to tell her instead of at work.-Blaze**

**Alright we will go to your place and take a look.**

**No need I already took 'a look' and nothing was there.**

**If nothing was there why did you come over.-said Draco an irritated look on his face.**

**What now I need a reason to come over.**

**Hermione let a small giggle escape her lips. "Is it always like this with you two. You remind me of Harry and Ron."**

**Any way can I stay and have dinner with you guys or do you per fer to be alone.-Blaze said with a small smile**

**Lets just eat before the food gets cold.-Draco said rolling his eyes**

* * *

** After Dinner in the Living Room**

**Okay so what's the plan for tomorrow.-Blaze**

**What do you mean?-Hermione said looking from Blaze to Draco.**

**I think he is refering to the assignment.**

**Oh well I guess we'll go with asking the questions we need and the questions the ministry wants. Well tell them what they want to hear while the rest we keep to ourselves to find out what they are truly up to.-Hermione said**

**And to think I wanted to Obliverate you.-Draco said and sent a small smile in Hermione's direction, Hermione smiled in return.**

**Okay so Granger, I mean Bookworm you're job is to make sure the plan goes accordingly and that Draco doesn't mess and thing up.**

**Hey I resent that also her code name is Otter.**

**Blaze turned to Hermione.**

**We were talking and I convinced him to let me choose mine and your code names.**

**Oh so your Otter good one better than the one Draco gave (insert Malfoy frowning and glaring) what's mine.**

**Serpent.-Answered Malfoy**

**You should pick all the codes.-Blaze said to Hermione**

**Oh I did but, Malfoy didn't like his. **

**Let me guess ferret boy or something like that.**

**Close it was 'The Ferret' but, I was concidering the name 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret'.**

**Good one.-Blaze**

**I would agree but just take out the words 'bouncing and ferret'.**

**Blaze and Hermione shook their heads. **

**Anyway since we already know the plan I guess I'll be leaving you guys. –Blaze says getting up and ready to go.**

**Oh and tomorrow Draco go to my office. I would say for you to go as well Granger but, it would seem suspicious.-Blaze says then flashes out.**

**I guess it's just the two of us.-Draco said**

**Hermione nodded  
**

* * *

**Draco and Hermione**

**Do you want to talk about it.-Draco said not bothering with what the it was since she knew.**

**No it's alright. Tomorrow after work Harry and I will try to work it out. Do you think he will forgive me?**

**Good luck and I do. Potter would be a bigger ignoramous than I thought; if he didn't.**

**Hermione smiled at the comment.**

**Granger I am going to recite to you something that I have read where or by who isn't important. Why because I forgot but any way one went something like this.**

**_"Some people perfer the fight others would like to stay out of the controversy. I don't know which I'd choose every ounce of my well being is telling me to avoid the issue at hand but, the other side of me is telling me not to give up what I believe in."_**

**That was one I think there was more but I don't seem to recall.-Draco says Hermione just smiles her eyes lighting up.**

**Do you want to hear the other one's.**

**Sure they are pretty good I wonder who wrote them.**

**Again I don't remember but the other went like this.**

**_"People wonder what if… I wonder what if as well. I wonder how life would be like if I didn't just have one chance but plenty chances. If I could change my course if I accidentally took a wrong path I would have the chance to choose the correct one. But we can not change the past we can just hope we learn from our mistakes to not let it happen again."_**

**Wow. When did you become so wise Malfoy.**

**Draco just smiles-There is a lot you don't know about me Hermione.**

**Hermione smiles back-So is there another I want to hear all of the words of wisdom that come out of you.**

**Lucky you then because I am just going to tell you one more.**

**_"People run away. I am running away from a solution of a problem instead of doing the right thing and facing what is right in front of me. I let my courage escape me. I run away not wanting to be pitied not wanting to look as the weakling. If I didn't run away how much closer would I be. How much closer would the world be if they just stopped running, would we be closer in finding our own peace, our own Utopia."_**

**That was really deep Draco.**

**Yeah, anyway I don't think there is anything in this entire world that can tear you and Potter apart. That's how close I see you too.**

**Thanks.**

**No problem Hermione so, can I ask you something?- Draco said smiling and staring at her.**

**You just did but, feel free to ask me something else.-Hermione said blushing slightly and looking at her shoes.**

**Alright then remember when I said I didn't have to wish for something that was already true. Than following it with we'll talk about it later. Well I call right now later.**

**Hermione looked up eyes wide blushing even more. She was hoping he forgot.**

**Yes, I remember what about it.**

**Well I guess what I am trying to say is "How do you feel about me".**

**I think of you as well a ferret for one.**

**Oh hardy-har-har.-Draco said rolling his eyes.**

**I'm not done I think you are concieted and arrogant.**

**You know what I don't want to talk about this any more.**

**Well to bad cause I'm not done. You are also clever, wise, kind even though you don't show it as much, a great friend how you stood up to Mr. Williams and Mr. Hugh about Blaze was something that I would have done for my friends, and unpredictible but I think that's good.-Hermione said only slightly blushing and looking at Draco who was looking right back at her with warm eyes and a truly genuine smile.**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

**I am glad I trusted Gr. Hermione I can't believe I ever doubted her she is wow I don't even know how to put it into words. Well I kind of do but it sounds all sappy and junk so I rather not speak of it but if I did I would say she isn't so bad.**

**Well I think it's time to go to bed don't you I mean we do have a busy day ahead of us.**

**I stand up she mimic's I walk her to her room and we bid each other a good night. I walk to my room and hope tomorrow is just as good a day as today. **

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for reading but you know how I would be more grateful if you guys  
**

**REVIEW Tell me**

**1 What you like**

**2What you don't**

**3What you didn't expect**

**4What you don't understand**

**5What you want to happen**

**6If you like the quotes(I came up with them at school after my friend and I got into a fight)**

**And 7 Whatever the hell you wanna write(as long as there is no fowl language)**

**So review the more reviews the faster I'll update my goal is five reviews before I add another chapter so one of you can help me by pressing the button below.**


	9. Friendships and Interegations

**Hey here is another extremely long chapter hope you like it. Also I will be updating as soon as people start reviewing probably not right away but the day after or somewhere near there. Enjoy!:D **

* * *

**Next Day (9:45am)**

**Harry woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes through the curtains. He let out a loud groan he kept dreaming of ways he was going to apologize to Hermione in some she excepted in others she left him for Draco.**

**Knock Knock**

**Uncle Harry are you awake yet.**

**Yes, what is it.**

**I'm hungry. You didn't make me breakfast.-Teddy said looking upset.**

**Harry ruffled his hair, Hermione usually made the breakfast for them. He got up and both walked to the kitchen, he started heating up the food from dinner yesterday than served it to Teddy and himself.**

**So what you want to do today.**

**I want to go see Aunty Mione.**

**Harry flicked his wand and his plate washed itself before going to its place back in the cabinet.**

**We can't she is at work and unless you want to go and watch her do paperwork we should stay here.**

**Can I pwease go.-Teddy said giving his best pouting look.**

**Alright let me just go and get ready. While I am getting ready do you think you can handle changing into something presentable. **

**Mmhmm.**

**Alright.-Harry made his way back to his room and started changing not knowing what else to do.**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor (7:00am)**

**Draco was already awake and ready he made breakfast and set the table for him and Hermione. Right now he was standing at her door slowly raising his fist to knock.**

**Hermione opened the door fully dressed ready for work.**

**I'm done we can go to work sorry if I kept you waiting.**

**No, you didn't and we'll go to work after we eat an amazing breakfast made by 'The Charming Dragon' himself.**

**You made breakfast? Well I know I won't be eating the meal.-Hermione said with a joking tone**

**I am actually a very good cook I have only burned the kitchen twice but it didn't matter because the food still tasted pretty good.**

**I bet it did.**

**Just stop talking and lets go eat before we're late.**

**Alright _'Mr. Charming'_ lets go eat and hope the food is actually edible.**

* * *

**At work (7:45)**

**Hermione and Draco barely got to work when one of Hermione's friends Helen bombarded them with questions.**

**Hermione, Mister Malfoy two men were asking for you they said that when the both of you got here for you to go to the interrogation room.**

**Okay thank you Helen oh and can you bring me a cinnamon latte at about 9:00. I have to finish all the paper work that I didn't get to finish yesterday.**

**Alright its my turn to pick up the sweet breads so do you want me to get you a muffin.**

**Oh that would be great thanks so much.**

**Draco clears his throat**

**Hermione we should get going.**

**Hermione rolls her eyes says goodbye to Helen before Malfoy grabs her hand and drags her to the interrogation room.**

**I see you finally showed up and good thing too we just gave him the potion.-Mr. Hughs**

**Get in there and good luck we chose the best for this task and we're counting on you.-Mr. Williams**

**They walk in and Malfoy quickly casts a silencio.**

* * *

**In The Interrogation Room**

**Mr. Zabini was sitting in a desk his foot chained to it, it looked like those usual interrogation scenes in movies.**

**It's been a long time Draco you look just like your father. You would have been extremely useful if you didn't betray us. Although it may not be to late if you want to come back I think Lucious would be most gratified.**

**Shut up I am not my father and I will never join you again!-said Draco glaring.**

**Draco its alright if it has nothing to do with what we are trying to know ignore it.-Hermione said hand holding onto his arms.**

**Alright you freaking dark lord butt kisser what is your plan to take over.**

**Do you really think I know Lucious wouldn't tell me knowing something like this would happen.-Mr. Zabini said you could tell he was fighting the potion.**

**Oh really do you think I am some sort of imbecile like that old rag you call my father. Tell me the PLAN!**

**Lets just say we are going to prove we are honorary Slythern's it is going to be something so big that Salazar himself well come out of his grave to congradulate us. **

**Draco was going to start demanding answers when Hermione cut him off.**

**Are the death eaters after Harry?**

**Oh of course we are and this time we plan to take him down as well as you Mudblood.**

**You. Will. Never. Get. Harry.**

**That's what you think but we are first we are going to kill him in front of you and all the others who think greatly of the stupid idiot.**

**Inferno De Adentro!-Hermione yelled wand at the ready.**

**Zabini started squirming and screaming curses in agony.**

**Hermione Stop!**

**Hermione muttered the counter curse but her glare was vivid. **

**Are you finished b*tch you are powerful I can now see why Lucious wants you.**

**Draco's face was red he walked closer to where Zabini was and gave him a good kick in the gut followed by a fist to the face.**

**If you even think about calling her that again you are going to be more in pain than that petty spell she used.**

**Oh Draco they have gotten to you but, don't worry if you join us you'll be back to your old self. **

**That was the old me and I will never go back. Now answer me this what were you doing two days when you were caught outside of Blaise's Manor?**

**I believe you mean MY MANOR and as for why, Lucious and I were going to go 'pick up' Blaise before we went over to Malfoy Manor to 'pick you up' as well and make both of you join us.**

**And you thought we were actually going to join you.-Draco said with a scoff**

**No we knew you guys wouldn't go down without a fight so we were going to imperious you long enough so that your thoughts about joining us change.**

**You said Lucious wants Hermione. Why and what ****for****?**

**To kill the person Potter loves the most. To torture and suck the powers out of her. If you join us or When you join us you will, would have had the honor to hear her scream, your father was, is going to give you the chance to play and have your fun with her. **

**Hermione was so mad she was going to shoot spell after spell but, Malfoy beat her to it.**

**Crucio!-Draco poured out all the anger he had for this man as well as Lucious into the spell and that was hell of a lot.**

**ARGH! AHHHH! YOU SON OF A AHHHHH! LUCIOUS WELL MAKE SURE YOU JOIN US AARRRRGGGGG! WE WILL TAKE OOOOOUUUT POTTER AND HE'S MUDBLOOD B*TCH AAAAHHHHH!**

**Hermione was shocked she was both proud and completely terrified of Draco but, then she remembered all the torture he must have gone through.**

**Draco stop.**

**AAHHHH!**

**Draco.**

**IWILLKILLYOU!**

**Draco STOP! **

**Draco quickly stopped and looked at Hermione.**

**Sorry, I guess I went a bit overboard he he.-Draco said sheepishly with a yawn his eyes droopy completely drained.**

**That well be all lets go Hermione.-He grabs Hermione's arm for balance and she helped him walk out of the room leaving the coward breathing heavily and grunting in agony.**

* * *

**Outside of the I.R.**

**What happened are you alright Mister Malfoy?-asked **

**He just answered by breathing heavily and leaning closer to Hermione.**

**We couldn't hear through the spell but we did manage to take part of it off we heard all the yelling. Did he try to hurt you two? What did you learn?-questioned trying to figure what happened in there.**

**No.-Malfoy says finding his voice.**

**He was saying stuff about my father and Blasie and I couldn't handle it. I let him get the best of me and I apologize for you having to see that Hermione.**

**It's alright Draco you've been through a lot and you've finally let it out. Although the way you did it wasn't the way you should have.-Hermione says grabbing Draco's hand and intertwining her fingers with his.**

**What exactly happened?**

**Draco cast an Unforgivable.-Hermione whispered only loud enough for the men to hear.**

**Mr. Malfoy Ms. Granger I think we should continue this conversation in private come along. He says motioning them to walk down the hall he turned on a corner and opened a door. They all entered and took a seat it seemed to calm the air around them the air was filled with awkwardness.**

**What did he say to have made you mutter one of those foul curses?**

**Draco's P.O.V.  
**

**After a moment of thought I decided to let them know.**

**"He said I was like my father and that I should join them. Not that I am going to."-He said after he noticed them tense up.  
**

**"He said he was at the manor to pick Blaise than I up to imperious us and make us join he was going to keep the spell long enough for us to think that joining would be the right thing."-The men withered in their seats but motioned for him to continue.  
**

**Should I tell them about what he said about Hermione. Yeah right, I can just picture it. He called Hermione a mudblood and said that I would have the honor of screwing her in front of Potter if I join them. Yeah it would go so well.  
**

**"That was all we got out of him."-I spoke  
**

**"Alright this well be a warning, if they ask we will say it was an act of self defense now do you think it is serious enough for you and to go into the W.W.P.P." **

**"No, that won't be necessary and thank you."-I say glad that I get to keep the little freedom that I have and my magic.**

**"Now are you sure that was all did he say anything else."-says eyes looking at me with pity. I Hate Pity! Epically when it's aimed at me. **

**"No that was all. Is there anything else that Ms. Granger and I can do for you."-I say professionally**

**"No that well be all, we thank you for your help if we need you we'd be sure to call. You may go back to work I'm sure you both know how serious this mission was for you to stay silent." says kicking us out of the room. I signaled her to follow and we went into the main hall I gave her a quick hug reassuring her we'll talk about this later than faster than a nimbus1000 I made a dash to my office locking the door and falling back onto my chair.**

* * *

**With and  
**

**After they made sure no one was in hearing sight  
**

**What did you think?  
**

**I think they could have asked a bit more questions.  
**

**Well we didn't exactly give them a list of questions did we anyway what did you think was stating the truth.-Hughs  
**

**I think so, I tried to go inside his mind but, it wouldn't budge and I don't even think he knew or was trying to keep me out.-Williams  
**

**He must be really powerful if the death eaters want him. Also I am pretty sure he was telling the truth I used a spell to tell me if what he was saying were lies. There were none so this means he either told us the truth or didn't tell us the whole story.-Hughs  
**

**The spell must have been strong if he was that drained of power I'd hate to have his wand pointed at me.  
**

**Tell me about it although didn't and seem a bit odd.  
**

**Indeed yesterday they seemed very different from today. I heard from someone that they arrived here at the same time and according to the floo network they both came from Malfoy Manor.  
**

**That is strange but not as strange as and I was told was caught suspiciously going and exiting 's office yesterday a little bit before we sent the letter.  
**

**Do you think they are up to something .  
**

**I don't know but, something tells me we should keep a close eye on them. says taking out a cellular phone.  
**

**Is that one of those muggle items.  
**

**No, it does look like it doesn't it. It's a wizard phone apparently one of the inventors felt ashamed that the humans were beating our technology so he copied and made most of their creations here in the wizarding world except he managed to charm them so the magic in the air doesn't blow them up.-explained  
**

**Impressive what are you going to do with it?  
**

**I am going to call the chief and see what there is to be done. says dialing the phone and putting it on speaker.  
**

**Hello?  
**

** we mean not to disturb you but.-He got caught off.  
**

** is that you how did the interrogation go is everything according to plan.  
**

**Yes, apparently he wanted for the Malfoy boy and Zabini boy to rejoin them. I don't think they want sir.  
**

**Hmm. Keep an eye on them first sign's of something peculiar and be there I want those two boys monitored. I want to know where they are every hour by the hour you two are responsible for their well being. Got it.  
**

**Yes, sir but,  
**

**Good. Those boys must be very powerful and important if the death eaters are looking for them we have to make sure they never get them.  
**

**Alright but sir.  
**

**Good luck gentlemen I have work to do.  
**

** do we have to worry about the former death eaters being captured.-Hughs  
**

**Not to worry I'll have some one check that out Good bye. hung up.  
**

**Well I guess we'll have to keep an eye on them.  
**

* * *

**Hermione's office (9:00am Hermione's P.O.V.)  
**

**I was working when I suddenly see Helen opening my door.  
**

**"Hey Hermione one cinnamon latte and a pumpkin muffin for the wizarding worlds finest."  
**

**"Awe thank so much."-I say taking the latte and muffin putting them on my desk.  
**

**"Now what do you want."  
**

**Helen gasped. ****"****Why would I want anything I'm just being the good friend that I am."  
**

**Sure. I think and give her the look.  
**

**"Fine, I'm on my break and I want to know what the heck is going on with you and . You two looked a bit close don't ya think."  
**

**Okay one word :Wow.  
**

**"Not only that but, I was going through the floo networks to pick up the paperwork's of the interns we're looking for and noticed that you both came from his house."  
**

**Wow gossip spreads fast I guess it has been a really slow day here.  
**

**"Nothing happened with Draco and I. Harry and I got into a fight and Draco gave me a place to 's all."-I say explaining to a women who is as dense as Lavender Brown. Okay that was just mean she is way better than Lavender.  
**

**"Oh I am so sorry what happened?"  
**

**"We had a little argument but I'm sure everything well be alright when I talk to him after work."  
**

**"Oh alright so are you busy cause I am B.O.R.E.D."  
**

**I smile its good having some girl friends other than Luna and Ginny.  
**

**"I do have some work but, it seems like too much I may need an apprentice for a couple of minutes."-I say having the need for company.  
**

**"Sure even though I am not a big fan of paper work."  
**

**"Its alright you don't have to just stay."  
**

**"Good."-she says sitting in one of my guest chair's putting her feet up. Whoa I just have a sudden sense of déjà vu.  
**

**I roll my eyes before biting into my delicious muffin and taking a long slow sip of my favorite latte. Then I moved it to the side so I wouldn't get any crumbs or spill anything onto my paper work.  
**

**I am doing the file's that Malfoy brought over for me the other day. It is not just for elf's wellfare but for the rights of all magical creatures. Soon every single being on this world well have freedom and be treated with the equality they deserve.  
**

**POP!**

**I look up and see my messy raven haired best friend holding onto my favorite little godson.**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V. (9:48)  
**

**I just apparted into Hermione's office I so should have knocked.  
**

**"Hi Teddy wanted to visit and see his favorite Aunty Hermione isn't that right Teddy."  
**

**Man I shouldn't have said that it sounded like I wanted to come but didn't have a good excuse to make it seem casual.**

**"Hermione I shall be going thanks."-Said one of Hermione's friends Holly I think. **

**"Bye Hermione, Mr. Potter."-She said darting out of the room. Barely acknowledging me.**

**"Hermione!"-Teddy**

**"What is it sweet heart."**

**I smile and stare at her.**

**"Uncle Harry said we could come over and see you at work."**

**Hermione glances over to me slightly smiling.**

**"Did he now? So, is that all there is no other reason Uncle Harry wanted to come and see me."**

**"I made him come but, I know he wanted to come to get you back."**

**I start blushing seriously has Remus been reading him tragic romance novels or something.**

**"Really that is so sweet of him."**

**I open my mouth to tell her it was nothing when someone knocked on the door quickly opening it. Looking up I notice it's the white ferret.**

**"Hermione, I didn't know you had company. Sorry, Potter. I'll be back later Hermione."**

**He was about to leave but I knew it was too good to be true.**

**"No Draco, do you umm… mind taking Teddy with you just for a while. I need to..."**

**"Apologize to Potter got it. Come on squirt lets go you can see where I work. Good luck Hermione."-He said Teddy already making a run for his legs where Malfoy picked him up and put him on his shoulders.**

**After a demon took away my godson from my sight I turned back to Hermione. Only slightly worrying.**

**"Should I really trust him with the safety of our godson." **

**Hermione smiles Merlin I love that smile.**

**"He'll be alright."**

**"Hermione I am so no, I am truly sorry I should have trusted you. I will learn to except it even though I will never like the lousy snake. I well do my best to act well behaved when we are in front of you and try my best to resist from hexing him every chance I get."**

**After I finished I was quickly enveloped in a hug from my favorite girl. Wait correction from my favorite friend as she is now Malfoy's girl.**

**"Oh Harry thank you, thank you, thank you so much I love you. You know that right."**

**"Of course I do. I love you too Hermione."**

**"Harry I am so sorry it wasn't just your fault I should have told you I promise that if the situation ever happens again right after it happens you'll be the first I go to. I don't want to hurt you and I promise to protect you like I always have. The way you have done for me."-She say's still hugging me.**

**Wait a second what did she mean by protect me.**

**"Is everything all right Mione."**

**"Of course, I am just so happy you forgave me and I don't think you need to worry about Draco. We broke up I thought we were moving to quickly and he felt guilty and sorry for what happened. We are just friends now." **

**WHOOOO! HOOOOOO! YAY! EL AMOR SI VENCE TODO! WHOO! THANKYOU! MERLIN! **

**"Oh I'm sorry are you okay?"**

**YES! MY MIONE IS BACK! TAKE THAT YOU LOUSY SNAKE!**

**"Yeah I am fine it doesn't even feel like if I lost anything."**

**THANK YOU LORD!**

**"Wait didn't you say yesterday that you lo… loved him.?"**

**Who am I kidding if she did they would still be dating. **

**"I guess I just thought it was but it isn't I just think of him as a friend."**

**HECK YEAH! TAKE THAT FERRET FILTH!**

**"Oh that's good I guess that you're friends and all."**

**GOOD! WHO AM I KIDDING IT IS AMAZING! WONDERFUL! **

**"Yeah, so should we go check that 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret' hasn't corrupted our godson."**

**"I would say yes but, I know how much Teddy likes the filthy ferret the reason why I will never understand. But, getting Teddy out of our hair for a while and having Malfoy deal with him is as good as it will be probably the only time we get free time by ourselves."**

**"Mmhmm I guess it's true."-Hermione picks up her wand and waves it over her papers and quill. Suddenly all the papers were floating around the desk with the quill quickly scribbling from one paper to another till it finally piled to an organized packet on Hermione's desk.**

**"Don't tell any one you saw me doing that as we are suppose to be doing the work manually."**

**I utter a fake gasp."Hermione breaking the rules oh for shame."**

**"Oh shut up Harry you out of everyone should know that I've broken rules. I mean who was along side me breaking rules as well."**

**I just smile at her we are just like old times no matter the problem in a matter of seconds we can make it seem as if there were no fight at all.**

**"So what do we do to full fill the time."-she says smiling in return.**

**"Oh I think we can figure something out."  
**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V. (10:12)**

**I am in my office with my little cousin don't get me wrong I love the little twerp I just feel as if there is something going on. Like Potter and Hermione got me to take care of him for them to be alone. Hmm I'll have to ask Hermione later.**

**-I am bored can we go get ice cream**

**-Yeah little buddy lets go I have time for a break. **

**-Yeah can we go visit Uncle's Gred and Forge too.**

**I groan.**

**-Well see.**

* * *

**Agent C. Note**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**

**Tell me what you like. **

**What I should name this chapter?**

**Where Harry and Hermione's relationship is or should be heading? **

**What Draco, Hermione, and Blaise should do?**

**How Draco ****and ****Blaise well cope when they find out they are being or going to be watched?**

**What and are up to?**

**If Teddy is ever going to get ice cream?**


	10. Jelously and One Step Closer

**3 Month's later Harry and Hermione's Apartment (Hermione's P.O.V)**

I'm in my warm bed so comfortable. Just thinking and dreaming if that's possible, feeling so at rest. But, of course when can I ever have a peaceful night. I am interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. I try to ignore it and hope that Harry well get it but to no avail the knocking continues. I so want to yell 'LEAVE YOU FREAKING ASSHOLES! THE SUN'S NOT EVEN UP YET!'but then I hear a voice that sounds surprisingly like my grandmother in my head 'Hermione where are your manners. Young ladies shouldn't talk in that tone or use that language.' I groan and get up. I look for my slippers and slip them on. I get my robe and cover myself before opening the door and walking outside of the room. I pass Harry's room and let a smile crawl on my face I am going to do something all _great friends_ should do.

I angrily knock on his door.

"HARRY POTTER!"

I hear some shuffling than the door opening and my _dearest friend_ walk out.

"WHAT!"

"Oh sorry were you asleep?"-I say with a sickly sweet tone and roll my eyes.

He looks at me glaring and walks to the living room, me hot on his trail.

"Why did you wake me?"

"You wouldn't get the door."

"And for that you have to wake me."

"Oh and its okay for me to get up."

"Oh well I am so sorry but, I had a busy day!"

"Busy! Yeah right nothing has come up at work things there are slower than molasses."

"That is not true what about the escaped convict."

"All that happened what two three months ago."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Draco and Hermione walk into a room with MrWilliams. "This is where we have been keeping an eye on we filled his cell room with cameras so we can see his actions." Draco opens his mouth and asks "See you mean you can't hear him." "Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Mr. Hughs and I tried to get something else out of him but he fights the potion and we get nothing. Anyway just thought you'd know considering that their might be more interrogations coming your way and you can use this afterwards to see his body language and anything you missed." "That's good. I guess."Hermione says. "Indeed now lets go I have something to give both of you it's some paperwork that you'll have to be filling in." He leads them out and unknown to them all the screens go black. While in 's cell room something entirely different is occurring "Lucious I gave them all you wanted them to know now get me out of this prison." A voice fills the room "Alright soon enough Draco well come back to us." "And why do we want him back he's a pain." "Yeah well so are you now I am going to send you the portkey and don't worry I know how to get it in there with out causing suspicion." Suddenly a small paperclip came out of thin air and fell to the floor with a soft ding. Next thing Zabini grabs it and poof gone. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Still."

"Whatever Draco and I got all we needed out of him and it has been three months and nothing has come up about Lucious's evil plans to take over."-I whisper so he doesn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing! Now do you mind getting the door who ever is out there are not leaving anytime soon."

He opens the door and I could tell he is ready to scream at them to go away.

Before we know it big arms quickly pulled Harry and I into a group hug.

"Finally I thought I was going to freeze out here."

"Ron!"- Harry and I shout before quickly giving him another hug and pulling him inside.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"So Harry, Hermione Quidditch season is finally over and I get to rest and not worry about excercisnig."

"That's great mate congrats on winning the final game so how long you staying."

"About eight month's and we did great but it would have been so much better if we actually made it to the World Cup."

"Sorry about that mate,"

"Nah it's alright so what's been going on with you two. Did Harry finally get the nerve and pop the question."

"What question, Harry?"

"Guess not? So what's been going on then."

"What question?"

"It's nothing Mione anyway everything has been alright work has been really slow. Hermione and Malfoy had a mission to interrogate a convict that was captured."

"Who's the verdict?"-Ron

"Zabini Senior."

"Damn so what he up to."

"That's classified I can't go blurting out stuff."

"Come on and why should it matter he escaped."-Harry

"He escaped how?"

"No one knows there wasn't a trace."-Hermione

"Come on Hermione tell us."-Ron

"Fine! He wanted to imperious Draco and Blaze to make them rejoin the death eaters."

"Draco?"-Ron

"Oh that's right Hermione never got the nerve to tell you."-Harry

"Tell me what."

"It's not important."

"Hermione and Malfoy dated."

"Your joking right."

"I wish."

"It wasn't serious anyway and we only dated for like three weeks. He was super sweet but, we decided to cut the relationship and be friends."

"I am laughing inside but, at the same time I feel like throwing up."

"How you think I felt the way I found out wasn't exactly peachy."

"I don't want to know about anything our Mione did with that ferret I just hope you didn't let him take advantage of her. Or I will personally make him throw up slugs."

"Oh Ron shut up we didn't do anything."

"Well you did stay at _his_ place."

"Yeah but, wait you thought we. Eww that is oh my gosh I cant believe you Harry. You actually thought Draco and I would do _that_."

"Sorry but, what was I suppose to think we were in a fight and you leave with Malfoy after telling me you two are dating."

"Guys."

"Yes but I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah than what did he mean when he said that you two should have some 'fun' first."

"He was playing."

"What a game that must have been I bet if I hadn't interrupted you and Malfoy would have already…"

"That would have never happened!"

"Guys?"

"That how it seemed I'm surprised though that he managed not to get you naked in bed with him."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT! YOU LEFT ME!"

"That's what _you _wanted!"

"I _never_ wanted that!"

"GUYS!"

Harry and Hermione both stop the argument and turn to face Ron.

"Sorry Hermione/Harry."-they said to each other

"Anyway anything else happen while I was gone."

"Teddy came to stay over a few times,"-Harry

"Along with Remus and Sirius."-Hermione

"I believe that Teddy and Remus came but Sirius."

"It's true Harry "convinced" the lady on the front desk to let Sirius go for a day last month."-Hermione said with a grimace

"Oh did you get her digits."

"Yep hers and her sister's"-Harry said with a smile

"You know what I am going to bed you guys can stay and talk about girls all you want as long as you two make breakfast in the morning good night."-Hermione said getting up and going back to her room.

"So how was she?"

"Which one?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Good point. So the one at the front desk she was okay but her sister man you should have seen her."

"Blond or brunette?"

"One was brunette the other had black hair."

"Keep talking."

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
**

I am in my room on my bed yet again. I am ready for a good night sleep. I am glad Ron came but I just can't stand when they go on and on about girls it's worse than when they talk about Quidditch. No forget about that Hermione just close your eyes and go to sleep.

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

Oh come on!

I get out of bed and put on my slippers before walking out the door Again.

I walk past the guys who are still talking about the girls '_What a surprise'_.

"No, guys don't get up let me get that." –I say in a sarcastic/rude tone.

"Thanks Mione/Hermione."

"What!"-I say after opening the door clearly pissed.

"Well hello to you to Granger."

I let a small smile slide onto my face and motion for my "ex-boyfriend" to come in.

Harry and Ron take a break from talking and look up.

"Mione. What is he doing here?"-Harry says Ron just glares and pulls out his wand.

"I came to pick up Hermione and take her to my place,"He says looking at them than turning to me "I have something that I need to show you."

"Well too bad cause she isn't going any where with you."-Ron

"Look Weasel I don't have time for this I'm taking Hermione."-Draco says grabbing my arm.

"Think again Ferret she is staying here!"-Ron says grabbing my other arm.

"Potter tell this imbecile that I am taking Hermione!"

"Harry tell Ferret Face that Hermione well be staying here!"

"Ron sit down and let go your hurting Mione."-Harry

Ron glares and lets go.

"Alright then now Malfoy let go of Hermione."

Draco reluctantly lets go. Harry than grabs and pulls me towards him and out of both boys reach.

"Malfoy what do you need Hermione for?"

"Well Potter I need to talk to her about the assignment we got."

"Malfoy that assignment got terminated when the convict escaped."

"That's what you think Potter and I'd be happy to discuss with you but I cant because it's only for Hermione and I."

"Mione do you want to go."-Harry

"It's really important."-Draco

I look from Harry to Draco we haven't really had anything on them since three months ago and it could be life and death.

"I'm going Draco, Harry I'll be back before breakfast."-I say holding Draco's hand and aparting not ready for a discussion.

We arrive on the doorsteps of the manor leaving two angry wizards behind. Draco intertwines his fingers with mine and smiles its been a while. I smile back and Draco leads me inside to the living room. Where we sit down on the couch together.

"Where's Blaze?"-I ask

_Wow thanks for killing the mood Hermione.-I think_

"On vacation he decided to use some of his sick days."

"So it's just you and me."

"Yep."

"What did you find."-I say with a yawn and lay my head on his chest.

"Nothing."

"Mmmhmm. That's good"-I say sleepily not having heard and closing my eyes. Draco moves me so I am sitting on his lap my head buried between his neck and shoulder.

"I should have just talked to you in the office."

I yawn.

"So I said I didn't find anything which is true but I finally finished the locating potion"

"You did."-I say which to he nods

"Are you sure it'll work the longer the person has gone without touching the item the harder it will be to locate the position of the person and said person hasn't touched the item in more than two years."-I say getting of off him but still sitting on the couch.

"It will work trust me what you should worry about is what to do afterwards."-He says I turn to face him and he follows my lead so we can continue talking face to face.

"Or what to do if it doesn't work?"

"Look I got an old pair of shoes from him and added it to the potion I also made extras and shall be adding a lock of his hair to another."

"A lock of his hair?"-I question what would Draco be doing with that.

"Yes every time father and I went to get hair cuts he made sure to get every single strand to burn it himself. He was superstitious considering that if anyone ever found something belonging to a Malfoy it could be used against them. All antiques are at Gringotts which I guess you know since you broke into my Aunts, the one's that aren't there are around the manor as decor. Clothes we decide whether we keep and reuse or burn as well as hair."

"Okay but why would some one want to keep a bunch of hair?"-I question still lost. I guess it must be a pureblood or a Malfoy thing.

"Well as I said it was bad luck to all Malfoy's to throw something away so we burned it."

"Yes but you said you keep hair."

"Oh that it's for when we want to bring our ancestors back of course not forever only for like a day. We use them in our time of need and for advice although you must be very careful on who you bring back."

"Oh umm good to know?"-I say._ I mean seriously what the hell_

"Sorry but you asked any way the potions are down in the dungeons."

"Dungeons."

Out of all places he chooses a dungeon that is it Malfoy's are completely mental keeping hair to bring back the dead and making potions in dungeons.

"Well I couldn't very well do it in the wine cellar could I."

"Wine cellar? You know what I don't want to know lets just go."

"Follow me."

We stand up from the couch and he leads the way.

* * *

**A Cell in the Dungeons**

Hermione and Draco were facing a table with two cauldrons both with sticky notes taped on them. The words Potion A and Potion B on them.

"Okay The one on the right is the one that contains the shoes while the one on the left is the one which I will use to add the hair if Potion A the one with the shoes doesn't work."

Hermione: Okay then lets get started.

Draco: Potion A should already be finished can you pass me a vial.

Hermione passes Draco a vial and he fills it up. He moves to get the folded piece of paper and unfolds.

Hermione: What's the map for?

Draco: You'll see but, first I need this.

Draco took out a necklace from his coat pocket.

Hermione: How is a necklace going to help?

Draco: Its not just a necklace it's the key to locating the death eaters and tracking them down.

Hermione: Sure it is.

Draco: Look all you need to do is put this in the potion then take it out and scroll it over the map until it lands on a spot.

As Draco was speaking he did all the steps and started spinning the pendent over the map.

Hermione: And When is it going to stop and tell us where they are.

Draco: Soon trust me I know what I'm doing. Have a little faith in me Granger.

Hermione: Alright sorry its just it has been three months and we had nothing and now we may be in the middle of finding where they are. That and I'm tired and anxious right now.

Draco: I can tell now just a little while longer.

Hermione sits down on the floor next to the table Draco just keeps working getting more determined with each passing minute.

** 58minutes later...  
**

Draco now had his head on the table using his left arm to prop himself up and his right to continue spinning the pendent. Hermione had fallen asleep on the floor head against one of the table's legs.

Draco: Come on.

Draco yawned and was about to give up and start on the other potion when the pendent started slowing down and stopped. Draco dropped the pendent right when it stopped so he wouldn't loose his place. He looked down at the sleeping Hermione than at the map. They had done it and soon enough Lucious was going down.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW! (P.S. That's an order I am not asking. J.K. but still tell me.-.-) **

**What you think I should add or what I should work on. **

**How you feel about Ron coming back for the following chapters. **

**Where you think the pendent landed and the location of Lucious.**

**What Lucious plan is and the part that Draco plays in.**

**Why do you think Lucious wanted to give them information instead of just attacking.**

**There is lots of things you can comment or ask on and I'd be happy to give you an answer but, you need to tell me first. So thank you for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Later A.C.**


End file.
